


Hook, Line, and Sinker

by imifumei



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imifumei/pseuds/imifumei
Kudos: 1





	Hook, Line, and Sinker

Originally posted on LiveJournal, 26 October 2009

Triv, I'm sorry you're feeling sick on your birthday. I hope you feel better soon. In the meantime, here is a little ficlet for your birthday. I hope Ohno/Shige is okay?

Hook, Line, and Sinker  
Ohno Satoshi/Kato Shigeaki  
Not-porn  
~850 words  
In recognition of Triv's natality.

The mist on the water at dawn gave the whole thing a sort of ethereal feel and if it weren't for the fact that he could hear his teeth chattering from the cold and hear Ohno's soft snoring in the seat next to him where he'd dozed off an hour ago, he'd have thought he was dreaming. But no, it was far too cold to be a dream, dreams were nice and happy and warm places, right? Not stupid freezing cold fishing boats on icy October mornings where you didn't catch anything all night and you have to sit there watching the guy you have a crush on with his stupid adorable sleeping face dreaming obliviously.

He looked over toward Ohno, snuffling quietly, all wrapped up in his warm puffy vest with his hands tucked under his armpits and he felt his heart give a little tug. He ordered himself not to think about what a great, nice guy Ohno was or the fact that he only got into fishing because Ohno was into fishing, even if he did come to like it a lot on its own merit. He ordered himself just to be grateful for what he got, which was hours upon hours of alone time. Having Ohno all to himself, or relatively anyway. There was a small crew who ran the big overnight fishing charter but they were mostly not around, favoring the warm cabin or the control room as their regular haunts whereas Ohno and Shige spent all their time at the stern of the boat, sitting in their fisherman's chairs with their feet propped up against the transom for leverage in case they got a bite in the lines they left trawling in the waters.

When Ohno turned toward him and smiled a little in his sleep, Shige felt that tug again and frowned. He was still frowning when the tugging got more insistent and it took him a few moments to realize that it wasn't internal at all, but a solid bite on the line.

He looked down at his fishing rod, gripped firmly in his hands which were, unfortunately, frozen in place. "Shit" he exclaimed when he realized he wasn't going to be able to move his fingers nimbly enough to catch the reel and start fighting the fish into the boat. "Shit, shit" he said again, trying and failing to grip the small handle of the reel.

Suddenly Ohno was on his feet, leaning over Shige and gently pulling his stiff fingers from the rod and reel assembly, his warm breath scorching Shige's tender, wind-burned cheek when he said "Here, let me get that for you."

"Thanks" Shige muttered and gave the rod up, turning his attention to the water and rubbing his hands together to try to get the feeling back into them.

Ohno was leaning back, one foot against the transom, wrestling with the fish. He had to be careful not to pull back to hard lest the line snap. He fought it hard for a good five minutes and had it close enough that it was visible every so often thrashing just under the surface of the water, still a good ten yards off the stern.

His face was alight with pleasure when he turned to Shige and offered him the rod, "He's yours, you wanna bring him in?"

Shige couldn't help smiling back. He flexed his fingers to test how much dexterity he had and then nodded. Ohno handed him the reel but didn't let go. Instead he settled his warm hands over Shige's still-icy ones and helped him hold the rod steady while he slowly pulled the shining, struggling fish into the boat.

"How are your hands so warm?"

"Old fisherman's trick. Keep them under your arms when you're not using them."

Shige nodded at the advice and continued to work the reel until he held a gleaming dorado dangling by the line over the deck of the boat. Handing the rod to Ohno, he grasped the dorado by the bottom lip and pulled needle-nosed pliers from his fishing vest to pull the hook from its mouth, grinning stupidly the entire time.

"Think it's big enough to keep, Ohno-kun?"

"Definitely. And lucky too. Dorado is delicious. Well done, Shige." Ohno smiled in his usual beatific way and, utterly without warning, placed both hands on Shige's reddened cheeks to lean in and plant a sweet, soft kiss on his slightly chapped lips.

He pulled back to leave Shige with his mouth gaping open, looking for all the world like the fish he still held in one hand, to pick up the pliers that had clattered from his other hand to the deck.

"You'll want to get that into the live well. We can get it gutted when we get in to port."

"Right," Shige agreed and he walked the fish over to the live well, leaving his heart flopping on the deck like a fresh catch. The dorado was a big fish. He thought that when he cooked it, maybe he'd invite Ohno over to share.


End file.
